


La tradizione del primo dicembre

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, What-If, post VII book
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Il Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 1 dicembre: "This is my December, this is my time of the year"</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 39. What if?</a></p><p>Una possibile tradizione natalizia della famiglia Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tradizione del primo dicembre

Teddy sapeva sempre quando arrivava il primo dicembre: se ne accorgeva subitissimo, prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, perché sua mamma e suo papà avevano l’abitudine di lasciarlo dormire fino a tardi, quella mattina, e di fargli trovare la casa addobbata quando scendeva per la colazione.  
Solo che, tutti gli anni, la sorpresa veniva guastata dai soliti rumori: il bambino rimaneva a letto, con la trapunta tirata fin sotto il naso, e ascoltava attentamente.  
Rumore di scatoloni spostati e urtati, colpetti di tosse per via della polvere che si sollevava mentre i suoi genitori svolgevano l’albero dal suo incarto ed iniziavano a togliere le decorazioni dalle confezioni in cui le avevano riposte l’anno prima.  
_Crash_ di una pallina che si sfracellava in terra.  
I guaiti di dolore di una giovane donna che raccoglieva i cocci e, puntualmente, si tagliava.  
_Tonks, cara, perché ti ostini a volerlo fare senza usare la magia?_ , chiedeva stancamente la voce di suo padre.  
_A casa mia abbiamo sempre decorato casa senza usarla!_ , piagnucolava lei,  _così papà poteva aiutarci…_  
_Non dico di no… ma almeno potresti pulire i cocci senza usare le mani, ti ferisci sempre!_  
Qualche minuto di silenzio, poi uno sgradevole calpestio: mamma doveva aver,  _di nuovo_ , poggiato il piede sulla scatola con il puntale, ormai tutto stortignaccolo per via di quegli annuali incidenti.  
Fruscio di carta: papà che impacchettava i regali, sospirando perché avrebbe voluto comprarne di più, ma il suo stipendio era piuttosto ballerino, a causa delle  _leggi stupide_ (così le chiamavano Teddy e sua mamma); però il bambino lo sapeva che sarebbero stati bellissimi lo stesso: le sue tavolette di cioccolato preferite, i libri che aveva visto in libreria qualche giorno prima e aveva chiesto di poter avere (era un bambino grande, lui, e già sapeva leggere: gli piaceva tantissimo mettersi sulla poltrona davanti a quella di Remus e mettersi a sfogliare le pagine dei suoi volumoni di fiabe nella stessa posizione che assumeva suo padre), il nuovo set berrettone-sciarpa-guanti-maglione che sua nonna sferruzzava per lui, decorandolo ogni anno con un soggetto diverso, le caramelle gommose, quelle che piacevano tanto anche alla mamma, e poi il torrone, la frutta candita, il pudding…  
Un  _crash_ decisamente più violento, stavolta, interruppe il suo fantasticare: mamma doveva aver inciampato di nuovo nell’albero, o forse aveva accidentalmente strattonato uno dei festoni, tirandosi dietro tutto l’abete sintetico.  
E infatti…  
_Tonks! Cara, di nuovo? Aspetta, ti aiuto ad alzarti…_  
_Che sciocca che sono, Remus! Dici che l’ho svegliato?_  
Teddy rideva e si accoccolava sotto le coperte, in attesa che i profumini della colazione lo avvisassero che era il momento di scendere e fingersi sorpresissimo davanti alle decorazioni semplici, ma disposte amorevolmente e in modo carino dai suoi genitori: poi si sarebbero messi a tavola tutti insieme e avrebbero commentato che il Natale si avvicinava e lui doveva sbrigarsi a scrivere la sua letterina a Babbo Natale (mamma ci teneva tantissimo a quella tradizione), e lui avrebbe passato il pomeriggio a decorare il foglio di carta colorata che poi papà avrebbe appeso alle fronde dell’albero…  
Eh sì, Dicembre era decisamente il suo mese preferito!


End file.
